familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Pope County, Arkansas
Pope County is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas. As of the 2010 census, the population was 61,754. The county seat is Russellville. The county was formed on November 2, 1829, from a portion of Crawford County and named for John Pope, the third governor of the Arkansas Territory. It is an alcohol prohibition or dry county. Pope County is part of the Russellville, AR Micropolitan Statistical Area. History Civil War and Reconstruction A large Democratic majority was ardently split into a "town or country" dichotomy at the local level. Further, the county was split between Union and Confederate sympathizers, with deep grudges being held by both sides for grievances committed during the opposite's rule during the war. After the war, Republicans controlled local government and the Democrats controlled the county economy. The political situation and cultural differences kept tensions high between the groups, occasionally resulting in violence. The most violent episode came to be known as the Pope County Militia War, a six-month drama involving robbery, plundering and murder. The state-controlled militia eventually arrived to enforce martial law in the county, making the local Democrats who were providing armed resistance to Clayton's Republican army heroes to Confederate sympathizers around the state.Arsenault 1988, p. 29. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (2.2%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 40 * U.S. Highway 64 * Arkansas Highway 7 * Arkansas Highway 7S * Arkansas Highway 7T * Arkansas Highway 16 * Arkansas Highway 27 * Arkansas Highway 105 * Arkansas Highway 123 * Arkansas Highway 124 * Arkansas Highway 164 * Arkansas Highway 247 * Arkansas Highway 324 * Arkansas Highway 326 * Arkansas Highway 331 * Arkansas Highway 333 * Arkansas Highway 363 * Arkansas Highway 980 Adjacent counties *Newton County (northwest) *Searcy County (northeast) *Van Buren County (northeast) *Conway County (southeast) *Yell County (south) *Logan County (southwest) *Johnson County (west) National protected areas * Holla Bend National Wildlife Refuge (part) * Ozark National Forest (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2014 }} data]] As of the 2000 United States Census, there were 54,469 people, 20,701 households, and 15,008 families residing in the county. The population density was 67 people per square mile (26/km²). There were 22,851 housing units at an average density of 28 per square mile (11/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 93.73% White, 2.61% Black or African American, 0.68% Native American, 0.64% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.93% from other races, and 1.39% from two or more races. 2.06% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 20,701 households out of which 34.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.60% were married couples living together, 10.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.50% were non-families. 23.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.55 and the average family size was 3.00. In the county the population was spread out with 25.50% under the age of 18, 11.60% from 18 to 24, 28.20% from 25 to 44, 21.90% from 45 to 64, and 12.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 96.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,069, and the median income for a family was $39,055. Males had a median income of $29,914 versus $19,307 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,918. About 11.60% of families and 15.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.80% of those under age 18 and 14.00% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Atkins *Dover *London *Russellville (county seat) Towns *Hector *Pottsville Unincorporated communities *Augsburg *Nogo Townships Pope County formerly included 10 more townships. Allen Township was moved into Hogan Township around 1910, and Hill Township, Galla Creek Township, Independence Township, Lee Township, North Fork Township, Sand Spring Township, and Sulphur Township were also formerly active townships in Pope County. Holla Bend Township, containing the Holla Bend National Wildlife Refuge, has also been disbanded. See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Pope County, Arkansas Notes References * Category:Pope County, Arkansas Category:1829 establishments in Arkansas Territory Category:Settlements established in 1829 Category:Russellville, Arkansas micropolitan area